vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Corps Rheno-Guestphalia Münster
Das Corps Rheno-Guestphalia ist eine farbentragende und pflichtschlagende Studentenverbindung im KSCV und heute wieder das einzige Corps in Münster (Westfalen). Gründung Am 28. Juli 1908 gründeten Angehörige der Corps Teutonia MarburgBuchterkirch, Schaeper, König, Grube, Bock, Rhenania FreiburgMeißner, Jung, Welter, Villers (und Ebmeyer und Brinkhaus) und Rhenania Tübingenv. Briesen, Fricke, Heine, Friemann (und Allendorf) das erste Corps in Münster. Der Rektor, Geheimrat Georg Erler (Historiker), genehmigte die verspätete Immatrikulation der auswärtigen Gründer und nahm sie selbst vor.an Buchterkirch, Fricke, Bollmann, Heine und Schaeper Treibende Kraft der Corpsgründung war Landgerichtsrat Ludwig Gerstein (Teutonia Marburg, Marchia Berlin). Er schaffte in einem halben Jahr, was in sieben Jahren nicht gelungen war; mehrere Versuche waren vor allem am Widerstand der Wiedertäufer, einer Inaktivenvereinigung mit vielen (vorübergehend) bandlosen Corpsstudenten, gescheitert.Der Name spielte bewusst auf das berüchtigte Täuferreich von Münster an. Der KSCV hatte schon 1903 für die Gründung eines Corps in Münster Gelder bereitgestellt. Unterstützung kam auch von den Bezirksverbänden des VAC in Nordwestdeutschland, besonders in Westfalen und im Rheinland. Entscheidend war das Engagement von Gersteins Muttercorps Teutonia Marburg. Um die Verbundenheit mit der westfälischen Tradition zu zeigen, sollte das Corps erst nach dem Kern der Provinz Marca oder Marchia heißen. Guestphalia hieß schon eine andere Verbindung. Gerstein drang mit dem Vorschlag Rheno-Guestphalia durch. Als Farben wurde weiß-blau-rot-weiß gewählt; blau weiß-rot stand für die Rhenanenfarben, rot-weiß für Westfalen. Der Protest anderer Verbindungen verhinderte sowohl weiße Stürmer als auch rote Mützen. Man entschied sich für hellblaue Mützen. Wie von Werner Meißner vorgeschlagen, wurde als Wahlspruch „Ich wag´s!“ gewählt. Bei den Aufnahmeverhandlungen mit der Universität zeigte der Rektor „außerordentlich großes Entgegenkommen und viel Verständnis“. Im katholischen Münster war es schwierig, Gegenpaukanten für Mensuren zu finden. Entschiedener Widerstand kam weiter von den Wiedertäufern.Zu den Kneipen und Bestimmtagen kamen sie aber gern. Ihr Stammlokal war die weithin bekannte Weinstube Rauter. Trotzdem fasste das Corps an der Universität und in der Gesellschaft bald Fuß. In der Geiststraße (Nr. 6) wurde ein Corpshaus angemietet. Gefochten wurde in Nienberge, weil die Polizei das Fechten in Münster nicht duldete und die (katholischen) Ärzte das „sündhafte“ Treiben der Corpsstudenten ablehnten. Paukarzt war über Jahre Stabsarzt Ramstedt (Vandalia Heidelberg). Die ersten Partien wurden am 20. November 1908 gefochten.Vor den Schlägerpartien stieg die (erfolgreiche) Säbelkontrahage eines Waffenbelegers von Franconia München. Den Gründern und Förderern des neuen Corps wurde bald das Band verliehen: Gerstein im Dezember 1908, Serres (Rhenania Würzburg) und Gummert (Borussia Tübingen, Suevia Straßburg) im Februar 1909. Als nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg Sport eine große Rolle spielte, erhielt das Corps 1927 den Wanderpreis des KSCV für die meisten Sportabzeichen. Suspension und Neubeginn Wie alle Corps suspendierte das Corps 1935. In der Kameradschaft Friedrich Harkort wurden Mensuren gefochten. Nach der Rekonstitution 1950 kaufte das Corps ein Haus in der Piusallee. miniatur|Rheno-Guestphalia in der IG Im Januar 1950 gehörte Rheno-Guestphalia zu den 22 Corps, die sich in der Interessengemeinschaft zusammenschlossen und die Rekonstitution des KSCV vorbereiteten. Rheno-Guestphalia übernahm 1956 die Tradition des ebenfalls 1935 suspendierten und inzwischen erloschenen Corps Teutonia Bonn. Dreimal - 1921, 1958 und 2004 - war Rheno-Guestphalia das präsidierende Vorortcorps und stellte mit Otto Schultze-Rhonhof, Manfred Meyer und Jan Böttcher den Vorortsprecher, 1980 mit Axel Ekkernkamp den stellvertretenden Vorortsprecher. Seit Anfang 2010 führt das Corps die sog. "Münsteraner Botschaftergespräche" durch. Begleitet von Paul Spiegels Tante war Israels Botschafter Yoram Ben-Zeev im Mai 2010 Gast des Corps. Er sprach vor 130 Teilnehmern über „Israel im Kontext der aktuellen Situation“. Im November 2010 sprach der Botschafter der Republik Kosovo, Vilson Mirdita, über die „Die Erfolge und Herausforderungen im jüngsten Staat Europas, der Republik Kosovo“ vor 80 Teilnehmern. Am 5. Mai 2011 war der Botschafter der Vereinigten Republik Tanzania, Ahmada R. Ngemera, Gast der Rhein-Westfalen und sprach vor 80 Teilnehmern über "Democracy and Development - Building a Fair Future for Africa and the World". Am 20.Oktober 2011 fand im Rahmen der vom Corps Rheno-Guestphalia Münster organisierten „Münsteraner Botschaftergespräche“ der Vortrag seiner Exzellenz, Herrn Prof. Dr. Abdul Rahman Ashraf, Botschafter der islamischen Republik Afghanistan in Deutschland, mit dem Thema "Entwicklungsperspektiven in Afghanistan" in Münster mit ca. 100 Gästen statt. Verhältniscorps Kartelle Mit ihren drei Gründercorps bildet Rheno-Guestphalia das Eiserne Kartell, früher bekannt als „Kohlekartell“: * Teutonia Marburg (1908) * Rhenania Freiburg (1908) * Rhenania Tübingen (1908) Befreundete * Isaria (1914) * Marchia Berlin (1914) * Friso-Luneburgia Köln (1951) Bekannte Rhein-Westfalen * Ludwig Becker (Jagdflieger) (1911-1943), Träger des Eichenlaubs zum Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes * Axel Ekkernkamp (* 1957), Chirurg und Politiker * Otto-Tile von Kalm (1889-1986), Offizier, VAC-VorstandOtto Thile von Kalm auf Reocities * Werner Meißner (1888-1962), Staatsanwalt * Otto Schultze-Rhonhof (1894-1977), Verwaltungsjurist * Heinrich Wilhelm Siedentopf (1901-1986), Gynäkologe und Hochschullehrer * Emil Ziegenmeyer (1906-1991), Verwaltungsjurist Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Weblinks * * Homepage * Blauer Kreis Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter|subtitle= }} Rheno-Guestphalia Kategorie:Studentenverbindung (Münster) Kategorie:1908